Zaruba
Zaruba is a Mado Tool associated with the Garo line, voiced by Hironobu Kageyama (影山 ヒロノブ, Kageyama Hironobu?) in all his appearances in the series. Character & Description Original Universe Maintained by the Makai Priest Amon, who considered him his creator, Zaruba assisted Taiga Saejima in his duties before being passed on to the man's son Kouga Saejima. During Kouga's final fight against Kiba, when Kouga could not summon the Garo armor due to a seal set up by the fallen Makai Knight, Zaruba tells him to throw him into the dimensional rip to personally bring his owner his armor. Though Zaruba eventually succeeds, the strain of the ordeal drained his life and he disintegrated after the battle ended. However, Zaruba is recreated with Kouga starting anew with his friend as Zaruba regains many of his mannerisms by the time of GARO Special: Demon Beast of the Midnight Sun and GARO: Red Requiem. After Kouga's disappearance, Zaruba is passed on to Raiga Saejima. Ryūga-verse In Ryūga-verse, some time prior to Garo: Yami o Terasu Mono, after the Garo armor blackened and the Saejima line apparently ended, Zaruba ends up in the care of the Makai Priest Burai before being given to the latest Garo, Ryuga Dogai. However, seeing that the new generation of Makai Knights are undependable since Mado Tools like himself have declined, Zaruba deems Ryuga too immature to be worth speaking to. For the duration of Ryuga's search in Volcity, entrusted back to Burai, Zaruba talks to the Makai Priest in private while watching events unfold behind the scenes. It was only after tossed to a blinded Ryuga by Burai that Zaruba sees the Makai Knight's resolve first hand and finally acknowledged him as a true successor to the Garo title. By GARO: Gold Storm Sho, Zaruba is later upgraded with a visor that covers his face when not needed. The Carved Seal of Flames As revealed in the first animated adaption of the Garo series, GARO: The Carved Seal of Flames, Zaruba was created at the same time the Garo armor was forged. Like other jewelry-based Madou Tools, Zaruba was infused with a pacified Horror soul to serve the first Garo and all those who bare the title after with his knowledge and Horror sensing abilities. GARO: The Crimson Moon also reveals Zaruba to have been associated with the Minamoto Clan during the Heian Era before ending up in Europe. During the witch hunts of Valiante, not worn since the death of the previous Garo though owned by his daughter Anna Luís, Zaruba was damaged and was entrusted to Makai Priest Gael by Germán Luís to be repaired. Zaruba was originally to be given back to Germán sixteen years later after being repaired to be worn by his son León Luís, the new Garo. But Zaruba ended up in the hands of an apprentice knight named Marcelo who killed Gael and ended up becoming the host of the Horror Onbla. After Leon claimed the ring, Zaruba establishes their pact and uses his power to suppress flames within Leon at first. But eventually, León's flames overwhelm Zaruba as he is given to León's cousin Alfonso San Valiante to serve him. Zaruba is later returned to León, considering him finally worthy of the Garo title. Skills & Abilities The full strength of Zaruba is unknown; throughout the series he's able to help dispel confusion, detect various spiritual energies, summon the Garoken, speak for the dead, temporary flight, breathes Madou Fire (in the Crimson Forest), detect Horrors, create parts of himself into a ring to help locate and detect Horrors, and see through illusions. His aid is not limited to Makai Knights—Kaoru once used Zaruba to guide her through the Crimson Forest back to the human world. Pics Gallery Notes & Trivia * Zaruba's name is old Makai word for "friend", playing with his role as the most trusted ally of the user of the Garo armor. * Zaruba is the only character to appear in all four seasons of the series as well as one of three characters from the series to appear in the anime, the other two being GULM and Goruba. Articles & References External Links Category:Madou Tool Category:Allies